Daniela Merida and the Dumb arse Prisoner of Azakaban
by jdsnape
Summary: Book 3: Daniela is starting her third year with the golden trio, there has been an escape from Azakaban, First ever recorded break out. The prisoner that escaped is the murderer Peter Pettigrew. She finds out that the oaf giant has now become a teacher! "Hunny I know you can intimidate Dumbledore, you must make him scared of you. It is the only way ..."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Sequel to ****Daniela Merida and her Slithering friend. **HP Universe owned by J.K Rowling

After a family dinner I took my mom aside to talk.

"Mom, why didn't you want me to tell Dumbledore about the Horcuxes? I really want Mrs Prince to stay as our teacher," I ask. I look to her expecting to get one of her aloof answers when it has anything to do with the future, but I really need to know. I may just have to press her for answers.

She starts nervously twisting one of her black curls around her finger.

"Mrs Prince wouldn't fare well in that school any more, I do want you talk to Dumbledore though but I needed to tell you what and how talk to him. I don't trust that man, I hope the giant hasn't caused you grief?" My mom replies. She then removes her hand she was using to play with her hair to be on my shoulder to comfort me.

Good, I really do think Dumbledore at least needs to know what happened right under his nose. Mrs Prince won't 'fare well'. Mrs Prince would die if she stayed, no wonder my mom didn't want her to stay at Hogwarts.

"The giant isn't a teacher or anything and he lives outside the castle," I answer.

At this my mom's hazel eyes narrows in annoyance.

"Don't tell your father about this but Hagrid is teaching this year, that's why your grand mama warned you not to take care of magical creatures," My mom replies.

I gasp, why!

"This isn't good mom," I say this in fright.

* * *

Before we went and visited the Malfoy household I told father about the fact that it was Mr Malfoy who gave the diary to Ginny. My father didn't seem fussed about this though. My father insisted that Mr Malfoy must not have know what the object was capable of doing or the importance of it.

Tam and Sev were joining us, I brought both of my broomsticks. Sev borrowed one of Dracos. Tam used my Nimbus 2000. We ended up playing quidditch in their grounds. It was fun, the four of us wore ourselves playing Quidditch then had lunch with the parents.

We then went to their second lounge room to play some exploding snap, my siblings and I were having such fun that when it was time to go, Tam whined. I smirked at this.

Later that night ...

"Dayme, patience," Anna says to her husband.

"That man is a buffoon!" Damien replies.

"Ssshhh, you'll wake the children," Anna counters.

"Are you sure I need to do this? That man irritates me," Damien hisses.

"Lucius isn't all that bad, he kind of reminds me of you, and sweetie if you don't do all that I ask, the Dark Lord will murder our entire family, I've seen it!" Anna replies.

Damien cringes, "Fine, if it means well be safe from the Dark Lord, I'll be friends with _Mr Malfoy, _but please don't insult me by saying I am like him. And thanks for not telling me it was Mr Malfoy who put the diary into Hogwarts."

* * *

I toss my history of magic essay aside and slump on the bed.

"You OK Danni?" Tammy says across the room sitting in front of our study desk.

"Not really, you know I am freaking out about this year, we don't have much of holidays left," I reply.

"You're not freaking out as much as me, Salem is going to be hard!" Tammy replies.

In my selfishness I totally forgot that Tammy was starting her first year of schooling this year.

"Wow I totally forgot that, don't forget to keep sending me owls ok, I love getting them, tell me all the gossip about what Salem is like," I say then smile.

"Will do Dan," She replies then she returns back to her book.

I walk downstairs to grab something to eat for lunch, I walk into the kitchen and notice my parents muttering over a Daily Prophet article.

"What has happened?" I ask curiously.

My mom hands me the article in response.

_**First ever break out!**_

_It has been confirmed that Mr Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban, the first ever person to ever escape the once thought to be unescapable fortress. _

_He was responsible for Murdering thirteen people with a single curse and framed Mr Sirius Black in the process. Here is what Mr Sirius Black had to say on the subject._

_"I can't say I am surprised, what's another bungle to an already corrupt system? Everyone knew that he was illegal rat __animagus, mark my words that's how he was able to escape. There better be an inquiry as to why they didn't take that into account!"_

The article then went on to criticize the minister, I stopped reading. My hands shake a little and I leave to find Severus.

"Don't be too hard on Sev," My mom whispers to my retreating back.

No doubt he'll be in our potions lab. I see him studying in the potions lab, as usual.

"Sev, let's duel," I hiss at him.

He calmly looks up and gives me a curious look, "No," He replies evenly.

I lift my wand, "I wasn't exactly giving you a choice," I shout.

He smirks baiting me, "You're no fun in this mood, you'll cast the sh .. BHAHAHa."

I had silently sent him a tickling charm.

"You're improving with silencing your curses! Game on little sis," He says then smirks.

We go to duel in the back yard, I was getting rid of vent up anger by exhausting myself duelling with Sev and it felt good when I got successful hits.

I was almost done using my bro like punching bag when he did something that really surprised me. I dropped my wand in shock.

"Severus you, you can produce the impenetrable shield?" I ask.

It's gold in color and shimmers around the caster, It's the name my father gave his shield spell he created. The shield can't be broken with any spells, even unforgivable curses but it's a spell so long that I have only known my father to be able to use it. That must mean.

"You have a photographic memory like father!" I cry.

"SShhh Dan," He says and looks to the house.

"Why are you keeping this a secret Sev," I ask whispering, "Wouldn't mom know already?" I continue.

He rolls his eyes, "That women knows everything, it's dad I don't want to find out. He'll start training me and Salem already gives me so much I don't wish to have any more," He replies.

"The spells you could do though are endless, Oh Sev you're going to be just as talented as father!" I say then rush and give him a hug.

He chuckles, "Thanks sis, so why the sudden need to duel, hey? Problem with boys?" He teases.

"Hey, none of that! I am only twelve, butthead," I reply annoyed.

"Yeah you sound twelve, _butthead, _really?" He replies then starts laughing.

I pick up my wand, (14 inches, vine wood, unicorn hair) and head back inside. We had a family dinner and we discussed Peter more. I was feeling a lot better, I was actually pleasantly pleased about finding out about my brothers gift.

* * *

I was standing in front of Gringotts with my mom and dad, the place where we were meeting the Greengrass family.

I see Daphne, I sequel in excitement and run up to her to give her a hug.

"So Danni, this is Astoria, my baby sister I never shut up about," Daphne says after we break our hug.

"Hey Astoria, aren't you a pretty one, just like you sis, so are you looking forward to school this year?" I ask her.

"Hi Danni, nice to finally meet you in person! Please I prefer Tori," She replies.

"Well I don't, ew sis," Daphne replies. They start having a tickling war. I laugh, they are cute siblings.

Our parents take us out for lunch before we have to buy our school supplies. Tori was very sweet, she wanted to be in Slytherin with Daphne. I start to get a little envious. If I was in Salem I would be getting Tam ready to join me in Salem Academy.

"Do you like Pansy Danni?" Tori asks.

"Why do you ask?" I reply.

"Oh it's just our parents entertained the Parkinson's and the Malfoys recently and I must say whenever they come over I can't stand her, I mean the way she is all over Draco, gross!" She says.

"You mean, '_Drakey, Oh Drakey can you be like any more prefect like?' _ ... Nope, I have no idea what you mean Tori,"I counter then wink at her.

They laugh. "Danni, that wasn't very nice," My mom whispers to me.

We shopped for all our supplies for school, Daphne had to literally drag me away from the _firebolt display. _"What a scrumptious looking broom!" I say dreamily.

I was being stupid just thinking about it, I mean upgrading my broom every year is a waste of money, but a girl can dream.

I was sitting down with Daphne in the waiting room of Madame Malkins, Tori was getting her new school robes.

"So have you heard from Hermy? She said her holiday in France is going very well," Daphne asks.

"Yes I have, I even gave her a recommendation on a few more places to visit, well my parents did, I can't really remember the holiday. I was too young when our family went on our trip to France," I reply.

* * *

The sun was creeping through my window, I groaned and turned to try to go back to sleep.

"Oi bitch, wake up, wake up," I hear someone whisper near me.

"De" - I yawn ... "Delilah?" I ask groggily.

I open my left eye to see the blond haired Veela beauty, "Oh hey," I sit up and give her hug. "Happy birthday!" She sequels and places a present on the bed.

"Aw you shouldn't have," I say smiling then I start to open it. I can tell it's clothes from the softness of the package. I rip the paper open very enthusiastically.

I see it's black soft pants and a long sleeved black lacy top. What, no color? Damn I like wearing color.

"I know what you're thinking but if I got you something colorful and a dress it would be like everything else in your wardrobe, I wanted to get you something different," She replies.

"Thanks so much the lace is very pretty," I reply hastily trying not to upset her.

"Can't believe you're officially a teenager now!" She replies smiling.

We both go downstairs to the rest of the family and have breakfast. After breakfast I start to open presents. Daphne and Hermione have sent me presents as well. I was lucky to have such nice friends.

"So there is one more gift from all of us," My mother says.

"What! No you have already given me so much already," I reply.

My mother walks out of the room, before she comes back into the room she has told me to close my eyes.

"Ok, now open your eyes sweet pea," Grandma Merida says.

I open them to have in front me a FIREBOLT, No way!

"Guys, no way!" I reply.

Wow, it's so pretty!

I handle the broom with care, it's amazing.

"This is for you Danni on the condition you give you nimbus 2001 to Tammy," My father says.

"No problem," I reply still looking at my broom.

Huh, "Wait, does this mean you're going to start playing Quidditch Tam?" I ask her.

I look to her in surprise, she nods.

"Yes, I am going to play chaser, I am not sure how good I'll be though," Tam replies.

"Tammy don't be so modest, you're great! I just had her tryout not that long ago, when you were getting your school supplies," Delilah says.

Another Quidditch player in the family now! That's awesome.

* * *

I was at the platform 9 3/4 with just my mom becoming very nervous, are the dementor's really going to come on the train.

"Happy birthday again sweetie, and good luck with talking with Dumbledore, you will do fine trust me. Keep your wand ready for the dementor's," She says needlessly warning me again.

"Thanks mom," I reply giving her a hug.

I spot Hermione and Daphne. They were in a carriage with an adult who was asleep. I notice the shiny new black brief case that had Professor R J Lupin.

No way, it's the man that I meet at Potters. He looks so different with his new robes and haircut, he's practically shining.

After greetings I take a seat across from them next to Lupin. I notice a box on Hermione's lap.

"What's that Hermione?" I ask then point to the box.

"I am glad you asked Danni it's badges for P.E.R ... " She says then goes on and on about her plans for elfish rights. I feel so mean thinking this but I feel like I am at a boring convention.

I hear the doors open, it's Potter and Weasley. Oh good an interruption, I know Hermione means well but I really think giving them complete freedom would destroy them and I wish not to harm them in that way.

"Oh good you're here Danni I needed to speak to you," Potter says.

"Oh really? What about," I reply surprised.

"Peter, he has escaped. You must know but what they didn't report is that there is going to be extra security at the castle because the ministry is worried he will attack the school, but Sirius says they are barking mad for thinking that because Peter is a coward," He says very serious. Hermione gasps and looks very frightened.

I already knew this, mother warned me. She told me that nothing will happen and he won't succeed in going anywhere near the castle and again she didn't want my father to know. That is becoming a bad habit of mother lately. I am annoyed though because dementor's don't belong near schools it's going to dampen my mood.

"Thanks for telling me this," I reply.

"Are you guys excited about Hogsmeade?" Daphne says, she wants to distract us, it's her tactic for making people feel better and I must say her tactic works.

"I finally can get into Honeydukes! Oh the sweets ..."

"Sugar quills," Weasley says interrupting me.

"Pepper imps ..." I add.

"Massive sherbet balls ..." Weasley counters.

"That make you levitate a few inches of the ground while sucking them," I interrupt.

"Fat chocoballs full of strawberry mouse and clotted cream," Weasley adds.

I am getting hungry talking about this.

"Oh how cute they are bonding over their love of sweets," Daphne says and then rolls her eyes.

I snort in laughter.

"There are suppose to be really cool places there, like the shrieking shack, that's supposed to be the most haunted building in Britain. Hogsmeade was the site of 1612 goblin rebellion," Hermione tells us.

"Zonks the joke shop is also good I've been told," I reply.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks Potter because the conversation hasn't taken the turn she wanted it to.

"Spect it will, Sirius said the shrieking shack was a waste of time though. I would love to get my hands on a butterbeer, those drinks are nice, so a trip to the Three Broomsticks Inn is a must," He replies.

Hermione smiles at this reply.

"Is Remus going to sleep the whole way there," Weasley says looking at Mr Lupin.

"Yes, He has been really stressed lately," Potter replies, Weasley doesn't expect this answer and looks to me and says, "Oh."

"Did you forget I was here?" I reply.

"What do you mean," Hermione says while fumbling with the straps on the basket for her new cat.

"Don't let that thing out!" I say to Hermione.

Too late, It leapt from the basket and stretched and yawned.

"Urgh, I feel my nose twitching already," I say in disgust.

"Uh oh, now you've done it Herm ... " Daphne says.

"AAAH CHHo ..

"What's it's name?" Daphne says.

"It's ...

AAAH ch

"Crookshanks," Hermione replies.

AHHHHH CHHo

"Sorry Danni! I didn't ..

AAHH Ch

know it was that bad," Hermione says looking very sorry. I hear our carriage door opens.

AAH Ch

AAAAch

"You know if you're that allergic to the stink of Gryffindor's, you really shouldn't be in this carriage Danni," Draco says.

I chuckle at this but regret it when Hermione gives me a sour look.

Draco was with Vincent and Greg. Draco turns to look to Weasley.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley, did your mother die of shock?" Draco says.

Weasley stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks basket to the floor.

AAHH Cchoo

Professor Lupin gave a snort

"Who's that?" Said Draco, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

AAAh CCh

"New teacher, what were you saying, Malfoy?" Potter replies.

Draco was annoyed that a teacher was here so he couldn't bully them more.

"C'mon," Draco muttered bitterly to Vincent and Greg, and they disappeared.

Potter and Weasley sat down again, Weasley massaging his knuckles.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year, I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Weasley made a violent choking gesture in mid-air.

I roll my eyes, "You do know why he hates you two though don't you Weasel?" I reply annoyed at him.

"Urgh, like he needs a reason, you just have to look at his rat face to know he's evil," He replies.

AAAhh Ccch

Hermione now hastily puts Crookshanks back in his box.

"He is not evil, you and Potter were being complete jerks when he was actually genuinely excited about introducing himself to you guys. You two made out he wasn't worth your time, like he was beneath you, so do you really think he was going to be civil after that?" I say annoyed at how stupid they are for not understanding, if it wasn't for Hermione, Daphne and I wouldn't be here.

Weasley's dismissed what I've said but Potter looks thoughtful.

"Anything off the trolley?" I heard from the trolley lady.

"Do you think Mr Lupin wants something?" Hermione asks.

"No, don't wake him, he wouldn't appreciate it," Potter replies.

I rummage through my purse to get enough coins.

I place my stack of treats in a silk bag I carry just for this reason. I then proceed to get the sandwiches I brought.

"Wait, you brought all that food from the trolley but you brought your own sandwiches? Why didn't you get Pumpkin pasties?" Weasley asks.

I start dry heaving at the thought, "That's why, can you open the window Hermione so I don't get sick," I reply eying Potters pumpkin products darkly.

After a while though the rain got too bad to keep them open.

The train starts to slow down.

"Great I want to go to the feast," Weasley says.

"But we can't be there yet," Says Daphne.

Hermione looks to her watch, "Yes you're right it's too early."

"So why are we stopping," Potter replies.

I looked out of the compartment, I was the nearest to the door, I saw everyone else doing the same thing.

When the train came to complete stop it jolted, so I sat back down. Then the lamps went out. I take in a breath, so this is it. When the Dementor's come searching for Peter.

I have my wand ready.

"Lumos," I casted.

"D'you think we've broken down?" Potter says

Like the train could run out of magic.

"Dunno…" Weasley replies.

Weasley then looks out the window, I shine my wand at the window.

"There's something moving out there," Weasley said. "I think people are coming aboard…"

Neville and Ginny then joined us not long after. It was getting very packed in here.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione says.

"No Hermi ...

"Quiet," Said a hoarse voice suddenly interrupting me.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.

There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, grey face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

The flames gave much better light than my Lumos charm.

"Stay where you are," Professor Lupin said with his handful of fire held out in front of him. But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked dementor. It towered to the ceiling.

"Nox," I say turning my light off.

I try to think of a happy thought, focus on something, anything, but the creature is very terrifying!

There was a hand that looked like something dead that had decayed in water … I take a breath. "Expecto patronum," I cast, but for the first time since I learnt the spell only wisps of light escaped my wand.

It starts to literally suck the happiness now with a rattling breath. I hear the scream of my great grandfather David. The screams of him dying from the giant. Energy surrounds the dementor from it feeding off this horrible memory.

An intense cold swept over me. My eyes rolled up into my head. I couldn't see, screams filled my head, swirling white and screams ...

"Danni!" I hear Hermione call.

"Please stop," Whines Daphne.

I open my eyes to realize the lights were back on.

I cough.

"Here's some water," Daphne says passing me my water bottle with shaking hands.

I accept it immediately, my throat hurts.

"What, what happened?" I say.

They were looking at me with pity.

"Are you OK Danni?" Potter asks.

I find it difficult to speak I grab my bag to get chocolate out and eat a bit of it.

Hermione's been crying.

Silence. No wanted to talk.

It was a few minutes of silence then Professor Lupin walked in.

"You're up Danni, sorry I came back as quick as I could, drink this," Professor Lupin says then hands me a potion.

It's a potion to calm nerves.

I drink it gladly for I still felt shaky.

"What happen?" I say again.

"You - You and Harry passed out, oh it was horrible," Daphne cries then leaves the carriage in tears.

"What, what happened to your grandfather Danni?" Asks Weasley.

"I rather not talk about it," I say annoyed.

My throat was still sore so I had more water.

"OK, well I've given you the potion, I need to speak to the train trainer, glad you're looking a lot better now Danni," Professor Lupin says then leaves.

So only the four of us were left.

"Danni ..." Hermione says then starts sobbing.

"What did I say when I was out of it," I ask.

"I don't think I will get the words out of my head ..." Weasley says.

"WHAT did I say?!" I say angry. I have a certain Idea but I want to know for certain what.

"You screamed a lot, and you then you starting yelling David, grandad, grandad, David ..." Hermione stops and starts to blow her noise.

"Then you started to scream you monster, monster, how could you do this ...

"Stop, I don't want to hear any-more," I say.

I have more chocolate.

"Are you feeling better mate?" Weasley says to Potter.

"I am fine, please don't worry about me," Potter says.

I turn to Potter, "Did you get effected too?" I ask him.

"I passed out as well ... I woke up before you though," He says.

"Did, anyone else pass out?" I ask

"No," Hermione says.

_Daphne_, "I should find Daphne now," I say then stand.

"You're not going anywhere! I'll find her, you stay seated," Hermione replies.

She forces me back down to sit and leaves.

Daphne had come back with Hermione behind her.

The train started slowly down, it had reached the platform now. As I leave the train with everyone, Daphne grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it then let go.

I see the carriages with Thestral drawn carriages.

The five of us go in, "So that's why you see the Thestrals, your grandfather," Hermione says.

I stay silent after that, everyone kept staring at Potter and I to make sure we didn't faint on them again.

I exit from the carriage, no sooner had I left I was meet with a worried Draco, "Danni, I just heard from Neville, is it true then that you fainted and screamed due from the Dementor?" He says.

I took him aside so no one could hear us.

"Yes, it's true, when the Dementor came I tried to cast a Patronus charm, but I've only ever used it to cast messages I've never had to cast it when a dementor's been near," I say.

Draco looks around making sure no one could hear him, "I, I was so scared when I saw them Dan, I, I ran, So you're OK now?" He replies.

"Yes," I reply. Thanks to the potion.

"Miss Merida!" I hear Professor Snape call.

I turn to face him, "We need to talk in my office please," Professor Snape tells me.

I make my way into Snapes office.

"Danni please sit," He says.

He shuts the door and turns to me and crosses his arms.

"Are you OK? I heard what happened on the train, did the potion work?" He asks.

"Yes it was very lucky Professor Lupin had that with him," I reply.

"He didn't have it with him, I sent it," He snaps.

It's then Madam Promfrey enters the room, "I've just seen to Potter but he told me you were effected worse than him," She says rushing in.

She grabs my wrist to check my pulse then checks my eyes. Then the temperature on my forehead.

"Hmph, still quite feverish, how are you feeling?" She asks.

"The calming potion and chocolate helped," I told her.

"Great, it's seems you have been treated, if you go to the feast and find it too much go to the hospital wing straight away," She replies.

She leaves muttering darkly that dementor's should not be allowed near children.

I walk in the great hall just moments before Dumbledore stood up for announcements. I hastily make my way to sit next to Daphne. He explains the dementor's presence and explains not to cause them grief, they wouldn't listen to pleading. After introducing the new teachers (Professor Lupin and that giant) we had the feast to enjoy.

Tori got her wish. Tori was really easy to talk to, just like her sister.

When it came time for the feast to end I noticed Potter and Weasley go to Hagrid. I suppose they are congratulating him on his new teaching post. I roll my eyes and leave with Daphne in toe.

* * *

The next day when I went to the Slytherin table everyone wanted to make sure I was OK. Even people from other houses were worried, a girl from charms club, Luna, came to see me too.

We were then given the new time table, "We have new subjects today, our first lesson is Home Economic Charms," Daphne tells me.

"I am dreading after lunch, I am honestly surprised that oaf is teaching, I mean seriously we were taught by Mr Binns how dangerous they are and now a giant is teaching us," Pansy says sulking.

"Not to mention the book he assigned us attacks us, just look at my hand," Draco says then shows us his bruised hand.

"You're lucky it just attacked your hand," Greg replies then points to his deep scratch on his cheek.

"I am ssssooo glad I won't be joining you in that class," I reply.

Draco grunts in annoyance.

Daphne and I head to home economic charms.

"Now as you may or may not know I am also the teacher of Muggle studies, Miss Charity Burbage is my name. I am so glad I am able to teach this subject, usually this subject isn't popular enough to run. This subject is a 'life skills' subject. I will be teaching you many things but mostly charms that you will use in everyday home life. This year we will focus on cooking. Yes will we learn spells to make cooking meals easier but first I want to teach you cooking meals without magic first then I will teach you the charms," She announces.

We were then split in pairs. Five pairs, there are only ten in the class Daphne and I are the only Slytherin. Five Hufflepuff and three Ravenclaw. There are two boys in this subject.

We then followed a recipe to make chocolate cake. Thank you Miss Burbage! We made the cakes the baby/muggle way. Miss Burbage walked around to make sure we were making the cake correctly. While the cakes were baking she wanted to demonstrate making the same cake with magic. She showed us a spell that makes the contents mix on its own, and a spell that empties the mixture in the cake tin without the mess. Also a Non sticking spell and a heating spell that will evenly cook the cake instantly.

She went on to explain that cakes were one the easiest foods to bake evenly with magic. We then made the small cake again practising the spells she taught us.

"Now comes the fun part students, the taste testing!" Miss Burbage tells us.

Daphne and I tested our cakes, the one made with magic was way too salty, urgh! What went wrong?

"Yum these cakes are so yummy, I like them both," Daphne says.

"What? But the one made with magic is too salty, can't you taste that?" I complain to Daphne.

"No idea what you mean Danni," Daphne replies.

I eat another piece of the non salty cake, I like this class! I wonder why it tasted different for me. I get my book out and go to the recipe and read it again, I flip through the book to see if there were any answers.

"So how did the testing go?" Miss Burbage asks us.

"I find the one made with magic too salty, is there a reason for this?" I ask.

"Ah, well maybe cast a _salt counter spell_, page 56 dear," She tells me.

I turn to 56 and cast the spell to fix the salt problem. I try it again and it's fine now. I am a little confused as to why that happened.

"It's fine now, why did that happen?" I say.

"Magically altering food is hard and tricky process depending on the individual certain spells need to be added. For example I have to magically add salt to my food in the process. It looks like you need to remove any form of salt as part of your process to cook," She replies.

Miss Burbage then walked around the other pairs to find out if anyone else had problems. Only one other person had to alter her food, Susan bones had to add an extra heating charm due to the fact her cake was ice cold.

My next class wasn't until after lunch, I had Arithmancy with Hermione. Daphne had Magical arts.

"Hello class my name is Professor Septima Vector. Arithmancy is a subject that focuses on predicting the future with numerology and the study of magical properties of numbers. Now can anyone can guess what number has the highest magic property?" Mrs Vector questions us. Not surprisingly Hermione's hand goes up. I don't know this.

"Yes, Miss ...

"Granger, I actually don't know for sure but it's extremely common for muggles to say their lucky number is Seven, is that the answer?" She replies.

"Yes Miss Granger, that's correct the answer is Seven, that is one of the reasons why Miss Bridget Wenlock worked out her ground-breaking theorem on the magical properties of the number seven. The effects of that number not only effects the wizarding world but the muggle one. She attended Hogwarts in 1213 to 1220, she was put in Hufflepuff. Now can anyone tell me any worldwide known Sevens?" Mrs Vector says all this with excitement in her voice. This is a subject she is quite passionate about, she teaches similar to Mrs Prince.

"Yes Granger?" Vector says.

"Seven ancient wonders," Hermione replies.

"Yes, Mr Boot," Announces Vector to Terry's risen hand.

"Seven continents," Terry says.

I timidly put my hand up, "Yes Miss Merida?"

I can't believe I am going to say this, oh well.

"Colors of the rainbow," I say.

"Ah well yes, not only are you correct but leprechauns also have the ability to use the rainbows rays to make their gold, among other magical skills," Vector replies.

We then had to read more about Bridget Wenlock and complete an essay about her discoveries.

When I left the room Hermione and I get blocked by Weasley and Potter.

"Care of magical creatures was a disaster!" Weasel cries.


	2. Chapter 2

I cringe, what did the giant do ...

"What happened?" Hermione asks.

We then move so we weren't blocking the door.

"Hagrid introduced us to Hippogriffs , he warned us that they get easily offended but Malfoy didn't listen ...

Draco, what happened to Draco.

He insulted it and it attacked him," Weasly finishes.

I gasp.

"Is he ok?" I reply.

"Madam Promfrey has healed worse, he'll be ok," Potter says reassuring me.

I guess that's true, my ankle hasn't given me any problems since Madam Promfrey fixed it. It's still scary that Draco was attacked. I am confused as to why he didn't follow instructions. Was it to get Hagrid fired.

I'll go see him, I had one more class left for the day so I'll see him after that.

I see Daphne outside the transfiguration classroom. "Did you hear about Care of Magic creatures lesson?" I ask her.

"No," She replies interested.

I explain the story and continue discussing it with her until I got told off from Professor McGonagall.

She starts explaining Animagi. Something my father tried to teach Severus last year, but he still hasn't been able to do accomplish it. It can take many years. If it wasn't for mother's nagging against it he would have tried to start teaching me. When I was younger I loved seeing my father transform into a white colored stallion, but recently I see no joy in it at all. It's just another way wizards use their power to conceal their intentions. I start to think about what my mother has asked me to do.

_Hunny I know you can intimidate Dumbledore, you must make him scared of you. It is the only way to keep our family safe. When Voldemort comes back ..._

I hear an applause and I am taken abruptly out of my day dreaming, I see a cat, my nose itches slightly then the cat turns back to Professor Mcgonagall. I am not surprised that the transfiguration teacher is able to transfigure herself but I clap along with everyone.

After the lesson I tell Daphne I am going to the hospital wing to see if Draco's ok. She decides to give me privacy. I open the hospital wing door to find Draco. Pansy is already there comforting him, I noticed she skipped McGonagall's class, so this is where she was. I notice she is holding his hand then she leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, he blushes.

_oh, _ my heart sinks, I always thought Drake found Pansy's affections overbearing. That he only saw her as a friend. I leave them.

I go to the great hall for dinner Daphne and a few other Slytherin's were in deep conversation when I reach the table. They were arguing about how they can get Hagrid fired for negligence. A few of their parents wrote compliant letters already to Dumbledore. I eat and listen to their complaining.

"So Danni you may get your wish after all, after what happened today I don't think he would be even able to stay in that hut of his," Greg says to me.

"So is that why Malfoy didn't follow instructions, to get him fired," I reply bitterly.

He is surprised by the malice in my voice. I guess in the past I haven't hide my disgust of the giant so Greg wasn't the only one surprised by this.

"Sorry, I am just not in a good mood today, stupid Hagrid," I mutter.

Daphne and I then leave for the library.

"So what's up?" She asks.

"Draco was being comforted by Pansy, it just annoyed me," I reply.

Daphne looks to me with understanding, "She is very annoying, but why do you care? Do you like Draco?" She replies.

I think on that.

"Well yes I like Draco, he was the reason I came to Hogwarts after all," I say.

I then explain that before I had started school here in Hogwarts I was having dreams about being on the train and getting introduced to Greg and Vincent by Draco.

"Have you had any more of these futuristic dreams since then?" She replies interested.

"No I haven't," I reply, she was disappointed.

"Do you like him more than a friend though?" She then asks.

I don't know. Maybe.

"Maybe," I allow.

She snorts in disbelief and surprising disgust.

"I thought I might find you two here," Hermione calls to us. I look up to see her smiling at us. She then joins.

"I've just come back from visiting Hagrid, I thought you two may be interested to know that Draco is still complaining that his arm still hurts after Madam Promfrey tried to fix him," She tells us.

Why wasn't she able to fix his arm I wonder. Well, I am already in the library, I decided to research about hippogriffs injuries to find answers.

"I have finished my essay for Professor McGonagall, I am going back to bed now, are you coming?" Daphne tells me.

I sigh, damn I still haven't started the essay for McGonagall. I'll work on it now.

"I haven't found anything that might be causing Draco's injuries to not heal, I am going to work on the essay about animagi now," I reply.

Hermione stays to keep me company. We left about an hour later to go to bed.

The next morning I sent mother a letter to find out if she knew something to help Draco. That afternoon Professor Flitwick wanted me to give Draco his charms homework. I went to the Hospital wing.

Draco sees me and smiles, "I was wondering when you were going to visit me, I was beginning to think you didn't care," He tells me.

I chuckle softly at that.

"Sorry for not coming earlier, I sent a letter this morning to my mom to find out if she knew anything to help you, I was told you're still in pain," I reply.

He grimaces, "Yes, you were right, I wish I didn't have that subject now," Draco replies. He sucks in a breath in pain then looks to his arm darkly.

I look to his right arm that's wrapped up. I laugh noticing this.

"Hey what's funny!" Moans Draco.

I reach into my bag and get his Charms homework out.

"You have no excuse not to do homework," I say then click my tongue twice, "Shame you're left-handed!" I continue then laugh more. He starts laughing himself then stops because he had jolted his arm, "ow," He cries.

"Oh sorry! I was just trying to make you laugh, I didn't mean for your arm to hurt more," I reply in concern.

"Draco dear! How are you feeling," I hear Mrs Malfoy say behind me.

She then gives him a kiss on the fore head. She then notices me. "Hello Danni dear, how have you been?" She asks.

"Fine Mrs Malfoy," I reply. After a brief conversation I leave them to have privacy.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office ...

"MR MERIDA, do you really think I don't take my students safety into account!?" Mr Dumbledore shouts in reply to his accusations.

"DO I need to list more errors of judgement to prove to you that you have failed your students?" Damien replies angrily his long blond hair covering his eyes, he flamboyantly flicks it back behind him.

"Hagrid is not an error of judgement, I have complete trust in him ...

"TRUST, TRUST, He is a half giant! Don't you know what they have been capable of. I will not trust them Dumbledore, and NOR SHOULD you! For his first ever lesson he teaches one of his students gets attacked!" Damien interrupts.

"Hagrid warned young Mr Malfoy ..

"Yes Hippogriffs get easily offended but it was his first EVER lesson don't you think he should have started with something less temperamental? The stupidity amazes me!" He interrupts Dumbledore again.

"I will not tolerate ...

Dumbledore stop midsentence, due from a knock at the door.

"You may enter," Dumbledore announces.

It was Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy takes in Damien's appearance.

"Ah I see, I guess I am not the only one not happy with this situation, Dumbledore that creature hurt my son. I have an order for its execution," He says then thrusts a rolled parchment on the desk in front of Dumbledore.

"That is all," He says and walks out.

"He is ordering the death of Hag ... Oh forgive me he meant the hippogriff," Damien says then sighs. He takes a sit across from Dumbledore and places his face in his hands.

"I can't take this anymore," Damien mutters through his hands.

Dumbledore walks around his desk and placed a hand on Damien shoulders, "Hagrid is not like the giant that attacked your family," Dumbledore says trying to reassure him.

* * *

Draco still hadn't been attending classes he was still saying his arm hurt. My mother said she will do research for me and that she was confused as to why it wasn't healing. It wasn't until Friday that Draco come back to class walking into our Friday lesson of Potion.

"How is it, Draco?" Simpered Pansy then continues with, "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," Said Malfoy, pulling a brave face. I keep my eye on Draco trying to get his attention so I can also ask him if he is all right, I then notice he winks to Greg and Vincent. _ What's that about!_

"Settle down, settle down," Said Professor Snape lazily.

I notice Potter and Weasley scowled at each other over this. We were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Draco set up his cauldron right next to Potter and Weasley. Why did he do that, he normally sets up near Greg and Vincent. Daphne and I are set up behind them.

"Sir," Malfoy called, "Sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," Said Professor Snape without looking up.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Weasley hissed at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked across the table.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots," He replies.

Weasley seized his knife, pulled Draco's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. I cringe, you idiot, you're going to lose your work. I finish up skinning my shrivelfig.

"Professor," Drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Just like I thought. Snape approached their table, stared down at the roots, then gave Weasley an evil smile from beneath his long, black hair.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir — !"

"_Now,_" Snape interrupted.

Weasley hastily shoves his roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again. I start to stir my potion in preparation to place the roots in to my potion.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," Said Malfoy, his voice full of humor. Why is he finding this funny? He has an injured arm because he was attacked by a monster. I hardly find monsters amusing.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," Said Snape.

Potter skinned it correctly and quickly and flung it back to Draco without talking. Draco was smirking more broadly than ever. What is Draco up to?

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" He asked them quietly.

"None of your business," Said Weasley jerkily, without looking up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer, Father's not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," Snarled Weasley interpreting Draco.

"— he's complained to the school governors. _And_ to the Min istry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this," Said Draco then gave a huge sigh. "Who knows if my arm will ever be the same again?"

Was that a fake sigh?

"So that's why you're putting it on, to try to get Hagrid fired," Potter replies. I knew he wanted Hagrid fired already, it's not like Hagrid doesn't deserve to be fired. I was about to go to Draco's defense but he continued talking.

"Well," Said Draco, lowering his voice to a whisper, "_partly,_ Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

Wait, Potter is right? Draco is, is FAKING hurt. How did I not realize this.

I walk over to _Malfoy _and tap his shoulder he turns and looks to me. I put my thumb in my fist and quickly punched his nose. He staggers back with blood falling down from his nose, he looks to me in shock.

"How dare you, Malfoy, HOW, Ho .. You think being attacked by creatures is funny, you think pretending to be injured is something hilarious. Did I play up what happened to me with the Dementors for personal gain! Did I try to get sympathy from students because a giant killed my great grandfather! My mother and I have been trying to help you! Trying to find out why you weren't healing. YOU EVIL ...

"Miss Merida, contain yourself! Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin for your outburst not to mention two detentions for punching a student," Professor Snape tells me.

I grunt. I start to pack my things, "I didn't say you were to leave Miss Merida," Snape says.

"No, I am taking it upon myself to leave _Sir_," I say then place my potion in a flask for marking, I place it on Snapes desk.

"Miss Merida! If you leave I want you to go straight to Dumbledore to explain yourself," Mr Snape says icily.

I sigh, I guess that's better than staying here.

"Fine," I hiss.

I slam to door behind me avoiding the eyes of the students as I left. I run to my room and lie down on my bed breathing heavily. After a few minutes I realise I better go to Dumbledore. If I am going to Dumbledore, I might as well have the discussion my mother wants me to have with him.

Intimidation, how can I intimidate him. I notice my school robes, I guess the first thing is to not look like a pathetic student. I change into the outfit Delilah gave me. I go into the bathroom and splash water on my face and brush my hair to calm my messy hair.

I walk to Dumbledore's office holding the Dark Lords diary and say the password, _Fawke_s. My mother told me this would be the password when I find the courage to go to him. It works.

I go to knock but realize just walking in like I owned the place would work better.

I open the door, He doesn't look up when I enter, he is reading something. I take a sit before he will offer me one. I fake cough to get his attention.

"Miss Merida, what is it that you have come to see me about," He says while not looking up.

This isn't working, I have yet to startle him.

"The Dark Lord," I reply. This wasn't what he was expecting. He looks up to me, finally.

He looks to me curiously.

"What about him," He replies.

"It's about the events that happened last year," I say then place the diary in front of him.

"I was the one who told Mrs Prince where the Chamber of Secrets was, I was the one who found out it was the Dark Lord controlling Ginny to open it. My house elf destroyed this Horcrux. I wish you hadn't fired Mrs Prince," I say then cross my arms.

I still can't read the expression on his face to know if I have scared him but I doubt I would be able to scare him, not even the Dark Lord managed that.

"Did Mrs Prince inform you how she was able to conquer the Snake?" Dumbledore replies.

"No," I reply.

"She used dark magic, the spells that she used left the snake so mutilated, It was beyond comprehension ...

"I have to stop you there Dumbledore, I said no because Mrs Prince didn't tell me how she conquered the snake, my mother did," I reply interrupting him.

His eyes widen ever so slightly at this. He then lifts the diary to inspect it.

"How was this destroyed?" He asks.

"It was destroyed with a basilisk fang by my house elf," I reply.

"Basilisk fang? How did you come by one, you surely didn't go into the chamber of secrets with Mrs Prince?" Dumbledore replies.

I shake my head slightly at this, "No, I had enough adventure in my first year to go do something heroic again, I am no hero," I reply.

His expression hardens ever so slightly, he is so difficult to understand. My mother said I would be able to scare him but so far I have just been sounding like a insolent child.

"Talking about first year, you suspected Quirrell before you even entered the trap door, how did you find out?" Dumbledore asks.

"I wasn't the only one, Hermione knew as well. Please don't try and tell me you didn't know either, you knew what he was capable of but you allowed him entrance in this school, why? " I ask this in annoyance.

"Are you implying that I knew Quirrell was joined to Voldemort?" He replies.

"Not implying, you knew. Don't deny," I counter.

He stares at me in silence but says nothing until, "Is that all you came to tell me? If so, you may go," Dumbledore finally replies.

"Professor Snape also wanted me to inform you that I punched _young Mr Malfoy_ in class," I say to this.

"Yes I wondering when you were going to confess to that, Professor Snape informed me," He says.

I stand to leave, before I leave I turn to Dumbledore just before I leave and say, "Mrs Prince used Dark Magic for good, how does that make her magic bad."

Before I had to go to D.A.D.A I got another telling off from Snape. _Great._ I guess I deserved it though. It was annoying because he also decided to ban me from visits to Hogsmeade this year.

I go to the D.A.D.A room but nobodies there, where did they go? I exit and bump into Daphne, "So where is everyone?" I ask.

"Quick, we are in the staff room," She says then rushes off, I follow.

Daphne and I walk in, immediately I hear Hermione talking ...

"It's a shape-shifter, It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most," Hermione has stated to the class.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears ..."

I gasp, I hope he doesn't intend for us to fight it. Neville also didn't like this.

"This means, that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Lupin asks.

"Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" Harry replies.

Mr Lupin then explained how it can become confused if more than one person is there because it doesn't know which shape to take. I grab Daphne's hand and pull her towards the back of the class.

"Can we sit this exercise out?" I whisper to her.

"Good idea," She replies.

I wasn't the only one with this idea though, Draco, Greg and Vincent were at the back of the room as well. He gives me a look of hate then whispers something to Greg and Vincent they then turned and gave me dark looks also.

I cringe, I should apologize to Drake. His nose looks fine now though and his right arm I noticed is not wrapped up any more.

"_Riddikulus_!" Said the class. I should be paying more attention. I am not going to go against a boggart though.

"Good, very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville," Professor Lupin announces.

Professor Lupin then explained you had to imagine something funny. Neville put Professor Snape in his Grandmothers clothes. That was very hilarious. Neville always underestimates himself, I mean here he is performing a spell perfectly to get rid of the boggart while a lot of the Slytherin's were hiding in the back, myself included, yet he is still extremely unsure of himself.

"Parvati! Forward!" Professor Lupin cries.

As Parvati moved forward a blood stained mummy appeared after a horrible cracking sound. Parvati is scared of monsters also.

"_Riddikulus_!" Cried Parvati.

A bandage unravelled at the mummy's feet, it tripped and it's head rolled off. At the sight of the decapitated head rolling, I gasp. Daphne squeezes my hand, "It's OK Dan."

"Seamus!" Roared Professor Lupin. Seamus rushed past Parvati. _Crack_! A banshee appeared, great, another monster! She opened her mouth and a wailing shriek filled the room. I cringe again, this time Daphne has her arm around my shoulders.

"I am so sick of monsters," I moan to Daphne.

"_Riddikulus_!" Shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat, her voice was gone. _Crack_! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then — _crack_! — became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before — _crack_! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused! We're getting there! Dean!" Shouted Lupin. Dean hurried forward.

_Crack_! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"_Riddikulus_!" Yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Weasley leapt forward. _Crack_! I scream. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing towards Weasel, clicking its pincers menacingly. I hug Daphne now covering my eyes.

"_Riddikulus_!" I hear Weasley shout. I've had enough of this so when I hear Lupin yelled _here_, I am surprised he is going to let us see what he is afraid of, I look up to see his boggart, it's a, it's the, _moon_?

_I am curious though, you don't surely stay under this roof when the full moon strikes._

My father's words enter my brain, huh, Professor Lupin is a werewolf. I suspected as much when my father made that comment but I wasn't sure, now there is no denying. I wonder how Lupin would have felt if one the fears of the students that the boggart showed was a werewolf.

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" Said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. _Crack_! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined this time.

"_Riddikulus_!" He shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone. Go Neville! I sigh in relief that the boggart is now gone and give Daphne a bit of space.

"Excellent!" Cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. I didn't even bring my hands together once, and a lot Slytherin's weren't impressed with this lesson either.

"Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone ... Let me see … five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice … and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," Countered Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me … to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

As we were filing out of the staff room everyone was excitingly talking about the lesson. Draco, Greg and Vincent scrammed out the room hastily.

"He seems like a very good teacher," I hear Hermione say ahead of me, "But I wish I could have had a turn with the boggart —"

"What would it have been for you?" Said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"

Weasley isn't far off, Hermione greatest fear would be to find herself unable to go to Hogwarts. For her, magic is everything and to not be able to continue practising witchcraft frightens her.

"Ron, stop speaking nonsense. I couldn't see Danni in the lesson, was she there?" Hermione asks.

"Hey Herm, we're here," Daphne replies. She turns to see us.

"Oh, where were you two?" Hermione replies.

"Hiding with the other Slytherin's at the back of the classroom," Potter replies.

"I didn't think it would be good to see the decapitated he ...

"Yes Danni, we get it! Stop ..." Daphne interrupts.

"I can't believe you did that to Malfoy! Maybe you need to take more steps to stop your anger problems," Hermione says with concern.

"She does not! She did what Harry and I didn't have the guts to do. Seeing Malfoy get punched by a girl has been the highlight of my year so far," Weasley counters.


End file.
